


the temptation of luke skywalker

by azparagon



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azparagon/pseuds/azparagon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	the temptation of luke skywalker

luke Skywalker needed a little solitude, contemplation, and space to think. The galactic civil war was over and the celebrations continued. He had set out this morning to explore a bit of this forest moon. So many beautiful trees,  
but surely there must be other scenery. If there was he'd find it. Darkness had fallen in the galaxy, overcome. There was a day much brighter upon everyone.   
The forest was less quiet than it had been a few days ago, as if even the creatures within could sense a relief of the danger. Luke had seen a few creatures he hadn't seen before, but much less dangerous. Like his new friends the ewoks,   
they may have teeth, but they weren't all that large, nor were they looking to hurt anyone. All the surface of this moon was green or brown, quite pleasant weather too. He had seen a few flying creatures,  
but they were small, and once again posed no threat. So much of his life had been spent in forboding places. Even Tatooine. It was mostly just barren, but there was danger all about as well. Since then it had been one system  
after another like that. Then there were the Imperiall locations he'd been at more than once.  
There was no walking path, but he did find a path of sorts that he could tell the creatures travelled. The vegetation was soft under his feet. He contemplated what it would be like to stay here just by himself for a while  
He needed no help, there was plenty of food here. It would be good for his meditations. There was life here to draw upon, to feel the Force.  
There began to be something different in the air.   
It came upon him a bit of a time until he could hear something as well. It was water, Ah interesting thing to find. He continued on the path until he could start to see the blue of a small lake peeking through the greenery.  
He reached the edge of the green, with the lake just a few steps down before an embankment. He looked back and forth pleased at the discovery. What a lovely planet this is, he wouldn't mind living here. The solitude,  
the beauty, the force.  
Then he heard a splash of water. He looked around and then saw the ripples. A face emerged. It was feminine, and just a bit different shade than the water. Was this a water creature he had heard tales of from Han?  
Before he could continue on that thought her feet emerged. No, she was a woman, just a blue woman. She bobbed a bit with the water, as she was trying to float. He struggled to see as she shifted and the light  
reflected on the lake. He began to blush. She was without clothing. Her nipples poked through the water, as well as her hip. He was fascinated; he'd never seen anything like her before. His hea cocked as gazed at her   
and tried to get longer better looks at her form. Her eyes seemed closed, at least from this distance. He felt at peace looking at her , and at the same time realized he was invading her privacy. He felt guilt, and   
yet wanted to continue looking . She floated about, and then turned over and started to swim, and at that moment he realized she was a twi-lek! She swam gently about with her lekku moving in the water . He wondered  
about the weight of them and if they hurt? Sometimes there was no time to stop and ponder so many things in the galaxy...  
Suddenly he realized she was swimming ashore and he hadn't even been paying attention! He looked around. Should he run? Back away slowly? He didn't want her to realize he had been watching .  
He froze as she walked up on the shore. She was nude, and hairless as Twi-lek's are. He was a bit transfixed. She was slightly shorter than him, slim but curvy at the same time. Her face was innocent, but about   
the same age as his. Her breasts were high and pointed. Her hips and buttocks were thick, but tight. He couldn't help but look at her bare toes. He felt oddly interested in them. He trained his eyes up her legs  
and her hairless lips between her legs were quite plump. He couldn't but slightly smile at her beauty. She had a firm body, but yet so feminine. When had he had the time to stop and admire such things? She was natural  
and unconcerned for her surroundings. Were all twi' leks like this ?  
She dried herself as he watched and then she reached for a covering. It was an Alliance outfit that the cargo workers had been wearing! She was one of his own, he just didn't know her. She pulled up her clothing and fastened  
it and he felt the moment pass. His eyes drifted down and he was sorry in a way. He began to step backwards when a twig snapped up his foot. He jerked his head about as he realized what he had done.  
Thinking quickly he stepped through the greenery and before the young woman. She looked up slightly surprised.  
"oh hi, i'm luke skywalker. i was just surveying the land, didn't realize anyone was here."  
"Commander Skywalker? It's an honor to meet you!" Her eyes had opened and a smile crossed her face. He was relieved.  
"Oh you're with the Alliance."  
Yes. We came in after your crew did the hard work." She waited for him to say something.  
"Um, that's right. Nice moon , huh?" ouch he felt so awkward.  
"Yes Commander."  
"Just Luke." She shifted about.  
"Well, i guess we should get back." and he waved his hand back to the path.  
"Yes sir. I was just cleaning up a bit." She walked before him back onto the path. The outfit was nice and form fitting, it stopped him from moving for a few moments. He started after her and they walked a few steps before she  
turned and looked over her shoulder. "It was nice scenery , wasn't it?" "yes it was." He smiled softly, thought about the scenery, and then gulped.


End file.
